A wireless network may support communication with mobile devices for services such as voice, data and others. In some cases, throughput or capacity demands for such services may provide challenges for the network. As an example, a large number of mobile devices may be connected to the network. As another example, high data rates may be desired by some of the mobile devices connected to the network. In some cases, a limited amount of available spectrum may be available, and the network may be unable to support the mobile devices in that spectrum. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems of enabling communication for the mobile devices in these and other scenarios.